Wherever you will go
by Bastian Zudelku
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Mono and Wander before the game? This romantic story takes place in Mono and Wander's village where they fell in love. Mono feels terrible for keeping her fate from Wander and he wants to confront Mono's parents about their love. As summer comes to an end Mono persuades Wander into fleeing the village for good but their troubles are just beginning.
1. By the sea

**This is my intake on what could have happened to Mono before Wander's journey began. Enjoy.**

It was mid-summer; the sun was bright and hot. The birds were singing and flying gracefully in the sky. The butterflies and the bees went from flower to flower and not too far off was a girl with long raven black hair wearing a white dress. As she ran through a meadow, her beautiful hair flowing and bouncing behind her; she smiled excitedly. This girls name was Mono who was only eighteen years of age and this was her last summer. But of course she knew this. She had known this ever since she was but a child. As you can imagine, it was very hard for her at first to accept her fate, but in order to save her village she was willing to give her life. The only people to know of her fate were of course her family and the village chief, Lord Emon. A ritual was usually taken place outside of the village; a secret place, one where no one would disturb them. Mono knew not where this place was though and often wondered where her fate would lead her. She had grown up in this little village and only had one true friend, Wander. They had been friends before she could walk. Wander was a year older than she and remembered better of their play time as toddlers, so he would always tell her funny stories of their past. Mono was meeting him soon at their secret place. There was a forest not far now from where she was. The end of the meadow met the beginning of a forest; a thick green luscious place with cute little bunnies, deer, foxes, humming birds and cute little mice. There was no danger here so it was perfect for Mono to come here alone or better yet, with a special friend. Mono stepped lightly, trying her best to sneak up on Wander. She never really did succeed and Wander usually jumped out from behind a tree to scare her. And suddenly she saw a lazy Wander sitting up against a tree, the sun shining on his red hair. She stared at him for a moment, enjoying the sight of how peaceful he looked. As Mono took one more step a twig snapped underneath her sandal and Wander turned his head around, smiling when he saw her. He got up quickly and brushed the dirt off of him. "Took you long enough." he smiled handsomely at her and she tried to hide her blushing face.  
>"Oh stop it." she said walking closer to him. "You know how it is to sneak away from my parents' house." Wander only laughed and the two started walking.<p>

As they approached a hill Wander held out his hand to help Mono walk up incase she happened to slip. Wander had never made an inappropriate move towards her and was always very caring when it came to her. Then again, Wander never gave any hints of liking her more than a friend either. He was always just very kind and easy with her. Mono did not mind, though. She knew her fate and it would be selfish of her to let Wander fall into a hopeless love with her and so she kept her feelings of love towards him to herself, but each day it got harder and harder to hold them back. The touch of his strong grasp as he helped her made her blush again and so she put her head down. "Getting tired already? We're almost there."  
>"Me getting tired? Never!" she huffed. They soon reached the top and there laying out before them was the sea. "Oh, I just love the smell of the sea." Mono took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, imagining herself as one of the birds, flying over the ocean. Wander then swooped her off her feet and started to walk down the other side if the hill. He usually did this for her seeing how this side had sharp rocks. Needless to say, Wander was more than happy to do it. This usually never bothered Mono but seeing how she had developed feelings of love for Wander it was different for her now. She watched as he concentrated on looking down where he stepped, careful not to slip, not that he ever did. Wander was exceptionally good on his feet and also with his hands. Mono liked the look of concentration on his face as he made his way down the rocky hill. It was the only time she could be this close to him and not feel bad about staring at him and she wished for more moments like this. And then quite suddenly Wander pretended to slip, scaring Mono, of course, and when he started to laugh she lightly slapped him on the chest. "Oh come on, that was funny." he told her.<br>"No, it wasn't." She tried not to grin and pursed her lips together. And as they reached the bottom Wander set Mono down gently and they walked closer to the sea. They sat just close enough so that when the tide came in it tickled their toes. The two would sit there for the longest time just talking about nothing, laughing about everything and teasing each other back and forth. It was their favorite game. It was also the only time they ever truly got to be alone and say what was really on their minds. As Mono looked at Wander he talked about how he trained Agro when he was just a colt. He was smiling, happy as she ever saw him whenever she talked to him here. And then suddenly she imagined the look on his face when he would learn about her fate. She saw tear stricken eyes and his body rocking back and forth trying to comfort himself from the thought of her death. She couldn't bare it and almost came to tears then. Mono had to turn away from him and found herself standing up and walking closer to the sea.  
>"Is everything ok, Mono?" he asked.<br>_Oh, Everything is so right yet so wrong, Wander, _She thought. The wind picked up some and Mono closed her eyes Imagining herself as a bird again and taking in the salty stink of the ocean. It was a good stink and it reminded her of a home that was very, very far away. She built up her courage and said, "Wander, I want to thank you for everything. For being my friend. For being so kind to me."  
>Wander became a little serious now and stood up to stand by her side. "Mono, what's this all about? You don't have to thank me for anything. I enjoying doing things for you. Surely you know this? Mono?" Mono kept her face turned away from him. She was silent. "Mono what's wrong? You can tell me anything. I won't get mad. I promise."<br>She laughed this time a little under her breath. "Ah, Wander, it is impossible for you to ever get upset with me. Even if I try to annoy you."  
>"Mono…" Wander reached out to touch the tips of her fingers.<br>Mono could stand it no longer and felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "I'm scared, Wander."  
>"Scared of what?" he held on to her hand more securely now, trying to get her to turn and face him, but she refused.<br>"Of death." she answered him.  
>"Everyone dies someday, Mono." for the first time he wasn't sure what to tell her.<br>Mono wiped the tear away, leaving no trace of it ever being there and turned to face him finally. "But what if death comes too soon? Wander, you're my best friend." and just like that she wrapped her arms around him and held on to him for dear life, her head resting on his chest.  
>Wander was a little taken back by this and slowly put his arms around her. "What's gotten into you?"<br>"I'm so selfish." she finally said.  
>Wander had to laugh at this. "Mono, you are many things, but being selfish is not one of them."<br>Mono grew a little flustered and said a little loudly, "Stop holding back! I'm trying so hard, can't you see?" She held on to him a little tighter. "I'm selfish because I want you all to myself. I love you, Wander."  
>Wander's heart melted a little and he smiled. "Is this why you're so upset? Did you think I would turn you away over something like this? Ah, Mono, you are so wrong." he caressed her hair a couple of times before finally pulling away from her a little. He brought a hand to her face and forced her to look at him. "You can be as selfish as you want when it comes to me." he smiled and moved in for a sweet kiss, their first kiss. "I don't mind." he said as he finally broke away from the kiss.<br>In a low voice so no one but the two could hear Mono said, "I want more days like this."  
>"Everyday can be like this, Mono." Wander told her, brushing away the hair that got in her face because of the wind.<br>"You promise?"  
>Wander smiled and kissed her again. "I promise."<br>"How much time do we have left?" she asked.  
>Wander looked to the sky and thought for a moment. "Well, judging from the shadows and where the sun is at, I'd say its close to dinner time."<br>Mono pouted a little. "There is just simply not enough hours in the day."  
>"It's the summer though, so it gives us more time. You should be happy." he tried to cheer her up.<br>Mono looked down at her feet, resting her head on his chest again and heaved a heavy sigh. "We should start heading back." she took his hands in hers.  
>"Someday Mono we won't have to sneak little moments like this." he pulled her face up to look at him. "You know I'd take you away from here if you really wanted me to."<br>Mono smiled. "I know."  
>Wander suddenly got excited and swooped Mono off her feet again, twirling around. "I'd fight monsters and demons for you and even giants! I'd travel to far away lands just to save you!" they both laughed and got dizzy from all the spinning until finally they dropped with a soft thud to the sand.<p>

After their laughing subsided Mono moved to lay next Wander. "Would you really fight all those things for me?" she asked.  
>Wander looked at her like she was half crazy. "Of course!" he sat up, getting ready to tell another story. "You know there is a land, a forbidden land with different kinds of temples and at each temple sleeps a giant." he paused for a second. "Don't you remember those stories as kids?"<br>"That's all they are, Wander, stories." she sat up next to him.  
>"But listen, Mono, just listen. People have traveled to this land. I even think the chief has a map of it in his home!" Mono couldn't help but smile by how excited he was getting and then very suddenly he became serious. "They say that if you awaken each giant, each colossi, and defeat them you can bring someone back from the dead. If anything ever happened to you Mono I would defeat every single one. I promise you."<br>"Oh, Wander. You shouldn't promise such things. Promise me you won't ever do something like that." but when Wander didn't answer Mono pressed on. "Wander promise me!"  
>Her gave her a little smile. "No need to worry, Mono. I won't ever let anything like that happen to you, I swear."<br>Mono stood up then and lent a hand to Wander. "Good. We should be getting back now. Walk with me, please?"

Before reaching the village their hands broke apart and they separated themselves from each other a little so they wouldn't look suspicious. Mono was of a higher stature than Wander. Her father worked for the chief and Wander's parents were the common people. Wander was more than that though. He might have been the son of a fisherman, but he was talented and kind beyond his years and had one of the biggest hearts. He trained Agro when he was only twelve and now he was giving riding lessons to the younger kids in the village. As the sun moved to the west bringing that soft orange glow over the village, Wander said his goodbyes and Mono did the same. Wander stopped though before returning to his home. He stood next to one of the big oak trees and watched Mono retreat to her home. She looked back once and saw Wander waving her goodnight and she smiled. It was hard for Mono. Wander had no idea what was going to happen to her and she felt so sorry. As she entered her home the smell of freshly baked bread filled her nostrils. There was fish cooking and even some vegetables stewing in a pot all ready to eat. Her mother welcomed her home and asked for her help to set the table. It was usually like this after she got home from her walk with Wander. And all through dinner she sat there quietly as her parents talked up a storm about how their day went. She hardly touched her food and even asked to be excused from the table early. As soon as she was out of her parents sights she bolted to her room and locked the door. Mono threw herself on her bed and buried her face in her pillow, crying, wanting to scream. She was so stupid, so selfish. She told herself over and over again that she would never tell Wander how she felt about him and she did and she felt so selfish for it! After her crying had subsided she hugged her pillow tight and curled up into a ball. Wander did not know it yet but, Mono had already broken his heart.


	2. Just you and me

Mono was up bright and early, carrying with her a bucket of chicken feed. This was a little thing she enjoyed doing. Feeding her yellow little chickens sometimes made her laugh, their cute little butts running as fast as they can to get as much food to fill their little bellies. She stopped suddenly hearing a horse whinnying and as she placed the bucket of feed down she saw that it was Agro. Wander had just finished giving a lesson and went to brush Agro. Mono looked to her left and then her right. She wanted to see how he was doing but felt that if she approached him that the look of Wander looking at her in that new found love way would give them away. She was about to turn around and head inside but Wander looked to her and nodded once, acknowledging her. Mono nodded back and built up her courage to walk over to him. She had no idea what she was going to say but she wanted to be near him.  
>"Good morning." Wander greeted her. Mono only smiled, petting Agro. "Agro has missed you."<br>"I have missed Agro." said Mono. "But I have missed you more." she said that last bit under her breath.  
>Wander couldn't help but smile a bit. "It hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet."<br>Mono kept her gaze on Agro. "You never have given me a riding lesson."  
>"You never asked." Mono gave him a glance and smirk. And then quite loudly Wander said, "Well then, Miss Mono. Would you like a riding lesson?" Mono almost blushed and Wander ran to get a saddle fit for Mono. It only took him a few moments to get everything ready and adjusted to her size. He helped her up with ease and took the reins, leading her around the fenced in area. All was good and Mono even took the reins herself after a while, leading Agro all by herself. Wander stayed by her side. He was happy to see her enjoying herself so much but, after a while Agro was getting a little out of control and wanted to be left alone and go eat something. Wander took Mono step by step about getting down. He would have gladly just taken her by the waist and helped her down that way, but Mono wanted to do it the right way and as luck would have it she slipped right at the end, getting her foot stuck in the stirrup. Wander was quick in releasing her foot from it and held out his arms to support her. After the little accident they both looked to see if anyone had noticed and thankfully no one did. "We should take a look at that." Wander told her.<br>"Where?" Mono was nervous now. "I'd let you carry me, but…" her voice trailed off. "I can just wait for it to stop hurting." she was about to go hop to the fence and rest against it but Wander had another idea.  
>"To the barn," he said. "I have something that will help your foot." Mono was a little reluctant at first to go along with him, but her foot was really hurting and she hopped all the way inside the barn. Wander was quick to close the barn door and went to grab a box full of stripped cloth and other bandages. He helped Mono on to a high haystack and removed her sandal carefully and placed it next to the box of bandages.<br>"I'm so clumsy." Mono pouted.  
>"Would you believe, me if I told you, that I did that more than I care to admit when I first started riding Agro?" Wander told her.<br>"Really?" Mono raised one brow and smirked. It was then that Wander was fixing up her ankle too fast and she took her free foot and pulled Wander closer. "Slow down. If you haven't noticed, we're alone." If anyone were to come barging in the two had a valid excuse as to why. Wander's hands lingered for a while, his fingers tangled in with the bandages. He removed them and placed them around Mono's back and kissed her. This is what Mono was waiting for; the touch of Wander's lips on hers had been lingering there all night and now she had him back again. Wander played with the ends of her hair and scooted her even closer. Mono was now sitting on the edge, her legs wrapped around Wander's hips. The sounds from outside in the village did not bother them. For now they were in their own little world.  
>"Let me talk to your father." Wander finally said.<br>"What about?" Mono asked.  
>Wander rested his head on hers, closing his eyes and finally saying, "About us. I want to ask him if I can court you…for real this time. I don't want to hide anymore."<br>Mono was scared all of a sudden and not for herself but for Wander. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Let's keep us our little secret a while longer." she kissed him, cradling his face with her hands.  
>"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to just stand by in the village as you walk pass me. I want to talk to you, hold your hand, kiss you, take care of you." he paused for a moment. "I think with a little persuasion and time your father and mother can come around to the idea of me courting you."<br>"I want that more than anything, Wander." Mono explained. "But we should wait. Just a little longer. I like our little moments like this." Wander was about say something but she shut him up with another kiss and a long one this time. "Remember when you told me that you'd take me away from here if I wanted to?" Wander nodded. "I sometimes think about doing that. Just you and me."  
>"Yes, you know I would but, only if you are unhappy here. We have everything we need right here. We could build our own house if we really wanted to." It pained Mono to hear Wander talk like this. He had such high hopes and yet he had no idea about her fate and she didn't know if she would ever have the guts to tell him. If she did they would be out of here within minutes by the first light of the moon.<br>"I want that too, really, I do."  
>Wander tucked some of Mono's hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead. "Let's get that ankle fixed up shall we? People might start to wonder if we stay here for too much longer."<p>

Before leaving Wander and Mono made plans to meet up in the forest the same time as yesterday. There were very discrete by the way they left the barn and the little kids waiting to ride Agro called out to Wander for help. One of the children, though, a little boy, was gracious enough to help Mono back to the front steps of her house. "You should be more careful, Mono." he told her.  
>Mono laughed and smiled a little, thanking the little boy. "Oh, I will. I promise. You take care too, Abram." The little boy, Abram, smiled and ran back to the other group of kids. By the time it came to meet Wander in the forest Mono's foot was feeling much better. She kept the bandages on, liking the fact that Wander put them there. She was far more careful where she stepped and even looked back to see if anyone had followed her before entering the forest. When the cost was clear she disappeared into the green forest and went looking for Wander.<br>"Right over here." said Wander. "How is your ankle?" he asked her.  
>"Just fine now, thank you." They held hands and started to walk, talking about how their day was. "I was really busy today. All those kids wanted a ride." he laughed.<br>Mono giggled. "You have a way with kids."  
>Wander shook his head quickly. "No, Agro does." and they both laughed. "Listen," Wander started. "I think it's time we really start thinking about telling your parents."<br>"Oh no," Mono groaned. "Not this topic again,"  
>Wander rubbed her hand before kissing it and looked straight at her saying, "I know your scared, but I think your parents will be ok with it. I'm a hard worker, good fisherman and a even better hunter. Your parents would know that you'd be in good hands."<br>"It's not them saying no that I am worried about, Wander."  
>Wander gave her a confused look. "Then what is it?"<br>Mono didn't know what to say so she lied, "Lord Emon, what will he think?"  
>Wander scoffed at the very idea of Lord Emon. "What does he have to do with us?"<br>"My parents listen to him about almost everything, Wander. I'm sure if you told my parents they would go running to him."  
>Wander couldn't help but sighed. "Ok, you win. We'll wait. For now, let's enjoy our time."<br>"Speaking of time," mentioned Mono. "How much do we have left?"  
>"About another hour,"<br>Mono pouted. "Too short," She suddenly stopped in her tracks and pointed to a tree. "Oh no! Wander, look!" Lying next to the tree was a hawk staying perfectly still. At first it looked as though it was dead, but it shivered out of fear.  
>"Careful." said Wander as the two crept close to it. "Poor thing. It's right wing is all banged up. Must have gotten into a fight."<br>"We should take it back with us and help heal its wing." Mono suggested.  
>"If it will let us take it home that is." Wander tried getting just a few inches closer and it screeched at them.<br>"Too fast, Wander." Mono said. "Let me try."  
>Wander had to stop her. "Hold on a second. What if it attacks you? Your parents will start asking you questions and keep an even closer eye on you than they already do."<br>Mono's brows furrowed and she looked around. "Perhaps if we fed it something it would not be so scared?"  
>"We could, but do we really have time to do that? All I can think of is feeding it fish and I have none of my equipment with me."<br>Mono felt defeated and put her hands on her hips. "I don't want to leave it out here to die. It's so beautiful."  
>Wander tried one last time to get the hawk on to his arm but it screeched and flapped its one good wing again. "Maybe it will still be here by tomorrow? I can go fish early in the morning and try helping it again."<br>Mono thought for a moment. "Alright, I suppose that's all we can do, huh?" They left the hawk be and continued to walk. Wander taught her all the names of the birds they saw and even told which ones migrated and the ones that stayed during the winter. He taught her many things and Mono often wondered how on earth so much information could stay inside one person. If not for Wander, Mono would know nothing of the world around, well, probably. Who else would be there to show her all these amazing things if Wander was not? She never liked to think about it. Being apart from Wander, knowing that if he just suddenly vanished it would break her in two. When their hour was up they walked back to the village and parted ways before coming into view of the place.

As Wander watched Mono go he felt as if something was a little off. Ever since she told him she loved him she had been more distant than she had ever been while they were growing up. He wanted to reach out to her and ask her what was really bothering her but he knew that argument would be lost very quickly. Before returning to his home Wander checked on Agro, thinking that taking him out in the morning would be a good idea. That way he wouldn't have to walk to the sea and just relax the whole way. He was bound and determined to help that hawk. The look on Mono's face after leaving the poor thing made him want to do it even more. It was a wonder how anyone could love someone so much. Of course, Wander loved his parents, but loving Mono was different. If anything bad happened to her he'd be devastated. And if anyone ever tried to harm her he would bleed to protect her. She was a precious girl, Mono was, and Wander dreamed of the day he'd marry her, build their home, have kids and be happy always. The idea of how he would tell Mono's parents often ran through his mind and each time it was different. As he walked inside he saw his father head off to bed and his mother sitting at the table finishing her supper. "You're late." she said.  
>"You made supper early." Wander commented, a little surprised.<br>His mother pushed her plate away from her and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Your father was very tired today. He was with Lord Emon for most of it. They left the village for a couple of hours. No idea where they went to and your father refuses to tell me." she gestured toward the last fish sitting on a plate with some bread. Wander was glad to eat and gobbled it down finishing it off with a refreshing cup of water. "I'm heading off to bed, too. Goodnight."  
>"Goodnight." Wander was left to clean the dishes himself and clean off the table. By the time he was done the sun had gone down and the crickets had begun their singing. He wondered if Mono could hear them too. And the moon was big and bright, shinning down on the village. He sighed, wishing he could spend a night with Mono. Nothing would happen, just lying next to her while she slept would be enough. And that's when the thought finally hit him; maybe the reason why she was acting so funny was because Mono was in an arranged marriage! She never made any hint to it but, then again, he probably would have been too blind to tell the difference. If that was the case than he felt like such a jerk, acting all happy and care free when she could be engaged to someone else and too afraid to tell him. Wander got himself ready for bed but it was pointless. He could hardly sleep and when he finally dozed off his worries came to him in his dreams.<p> 


	3. Selfish cry for help

That very next morning Wander rose early and got himself an early start. His late night tossing and turning hardly dragged him down. He was to full of determination to not get that fish for the hawk. The look on Mono's face would all be worth it. He took Agro with him and headed for the sea. Wander often let Agro roam by himself on the beach while he fished. It never took him long, though, seeing how Wander knew exactly where a school of fish usually were. More than half the time he got an easy bite and when he finally caught his game, Wander took his fresh fish and Agro and headed to the forest. It wasn't hard to find the spot where he and Mono were the other day and just a few yards away was the hawk, still huddled against a tree. Wander pulled the fish out from his sack and slowly crept up to the injured hawk. It took him a few times but the hawk finally took it and gobbled it down. Wander reached out again, slowly now and the hawk did not seem to mind as much as he inched his arm closer and closer. The hawked seemed to sniff his arm before placing one giant clawed foot on him and then another. Wander stood up slowly and gazed at this beauty and gave himself a mental pat on the back. He walked back to the village with Agro at his side and the heavy hawk resting on his sturdy arm. The village was buzzing with life now and those who saw him with the giant hawk on his arm either stayed clear for their own safety or gasped out of excitement and smiled. Wander put Agro back in the fenced in yard and took the hawk inside the barn where he could finally check his injured wing. The poor thing had gotten into a fight with another hawk, probably over food, and he wrapped its wing up the best he could, making sure that the hawk would not be able to expand it and hurt it more. It was a slow and tedious process but he managed and when he finally finished he put the hawk in a more suitable spot and gave him the second fish he had caught. Wander smiled. "There you go. Have at it, friend."

Mono on the other hand was tending to some flowers in the front of her house. She picked the weeds, pulled off the dead stems so that new ones could sprout, and watered the bed of flowers and even started to plant some new ones. Mono looked up at the soft cry of a baby and saw a new mother carrying her baby outside for the first time. She remembered when the young lady got married. It was a year and a half ago. The lady was not much older than Mono was and she smiled as she cuddled her sweet baby. The news in the village was that it was a boy and the mother was still deciding on a name. Not long after that the lady was met by her husband as they made their way to the market. It was probably their first outing together as a family. Mono sighed, resting her hands on her lap and sitting back on her legs as she continued to kneel next the bed of flowers. She watched the couple for a minute more and then the thought finally struck her: Mono would never grow old. She would never get married, and she would never have kids of her own. Her nice white skin would go cold and she would stay looking young forever until the earth decided it would take her bones and all, but that would not be for a very long time. And she would lay in the earth, still and silent until it did claim her. But what if she was placed in a tomb? Where would her bones go then? Would she stay there forever, alone in the dark? A tear ran down her soft pale cheek as she knew she would never be able to have those experiences with Wander. She would never feel his touch in that way, bare their child, create life. Nothing. Mono got up suddenly, putting the now empty bucket back in its rightful place and quickly walked to the back of her house and buried her face in her hands and started to sob. She was completely alone in this world and she slumped down against the wall and on to the soft grass. No one ever came back here so she was safe to let her feelings go. She knew she would have to tell Wander sooner or later. Mono wiped the tears from her eyes and recollected herself. She took a few deep breathes and went back to her daily routines.

That evening Mono managed to escape her parents grasps sooner than she had ever before. They were preoccupied with the Lord Emon and she took her chance to go. She made it to the forest before Wander and she waited silently. Things of what she wanted to tell him and how she would do it ran through her head like a storm. _Stay calm, just stay calm, _she kept telling herself. After a few minutes of pondering to herself Wander snuck up on her, scaring her. "Oh! Wander! You scared me." she gave him a playful shove and she could feel the muscles from under his shirt.  
>"I'm surprised you got here before me." he was slightly amused.<br>"I'm surprised, too." she smiled a little and the grabbed his hand suddenly. "Let's not waist our time just standing around. I want to see the ocean."

Wander helped Mono up the hill and down it just as before and she wrapped her arms around his neck feeling safe and secure. The sun reflected off of the sea beautifully and you could spot fish jumping out and in off into the distance. The sound of the waves coming and in and out was soothing for the two and for the longest time they sat there. Mono rested her head on Wander's shoulder, wrapping both her arms around one of his and he rested his head on hers. "Have you ever wondered how long the waves have been going in and out?" Wander suddenly asked.  
>It was a good question and Mono found herself stopping to think about it for a moment. "I don't know. Perhaps since the beginning of time?"<br>"How did it even get started, though?" Wander continued to talk about it. "I mean, think about it. There was something big enough to get it started. It had to be really big. I know that a strong enough wind can make a wave, but after a while they result to ripples."  
>"A storm?" Mono offered the idea.<br>Wander laughed out loud. "Hey, that's actually a really good idea. Hmm, a big enough storm to get the never ending waves started. I like it!" he kissed Mono's forehead. Before anymore could be said Wander stood up and offered a hand to Mono. It was time to go. They walked as slow as they could, trying to grasp on to whatever time they had left while walking back through the forest, the sun setting behind them, giving off a beautiful golden glow.  
>Mono found herself asking, "If you had a wish, just one, what would it be?"<br>Wander smiled at the thought of having a wish. "Any kind of wish?" he asked and Mono nodded. "Well, I don't know. I'm perfectly content. I have everything I need. I guess I'd save it for when I'd truly need it. What would you wish for?"  
>"That's easy," she said. "I'd spend every day like this with you for the rest of my life. I'd be happy with just that." She stopped and Wander looked back to her as their hands lost each other.<br>"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
>Tears started forming in Mono's eyes. "I honestly and truly wish for that." she buried her face in her hands again. Wander wrapped his arms around her gently, stroking her lovely black hair over and over again, trying to calm her. "I'm scared, Wander."<br>"You've been saying that lately. What's going on, Mono?" he pulled her hands away from her face. "Mono?"  
>"I've been lying to you my whole life." she finally said through fits of tears. Wander felt puzzled and little taken back. She had never cried like this before in front of him. "And I cannot do it anymore. I have to tell you."<br>"Tell me what?"  
>"I'm so sorry." she wiped her tears in vain.<br>"Mono, just say it. I won't get mad at you, I promise. Are you engaged with another man?"  
>Mono tried to control her crying and finally said. "No, no. I'm not. And I'm not worried about you getting angry with me. I'm worried what you might do to the others."<br>Bad images ran through his head. "Who hurt you?" he asked, his voice low and serious now. "Mono, who hurt you?"  
>She shook her head. "No one hurt me, not physically anyway."<br>Mono cupped Wander's face with her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. "I'm sorry I made you fall in love with me, really, I am."  
>Wander smiled softly. "You don't have to apologize. Loving you isn't very hard to do."<br>"There's a curse," Mono began. "One that claims a person's soul every generation, and to stop the curse from happening that person's life is taken under a strict ritual. Only the person's family and the person head of the city or village at the time shall know of it. If anyone else knew it would cause trouble." Wander listened closely. "I was born on the night when the new generation began; a birth mark in the shape of an ancient lettering appeared right below my heart, signifying that I am that cursed soul."  
>"Lies." Wander whispered.<br>Mono shook her head. "It's true."  
>Wander squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "No, it's not."<br>"By the end of the summer I will be taken from the village, probably very discreetly. Or perhaps they will tell the village I died while on a trip to the capital. I don't know."  
>Wander tried hard to control his emotions. "The ritual is taken outside of the village?" Mono nodded. "That doesn't give us very much time." his throat became dry and stiff all of a sudden.<br>"I'm sorry for making you fall in love with me." Mono apologized again and it seemed to her that she couldn't say it enough.  
>Wander only shook his head some more. "Don't apologize." he told her. "Don't ever think you have to apologize to me. It's those filth that think they need to kill someone over a silly rumor from hundreds of years ago who need to apologize. It's stupid! I Won't let them hurt you."<br>"I can show you the mark." Mono suggested.  
>"No." Wander didn't want to see it, even if it was true. "Don't." he told her. The two embraced for the longest time, completely forgetting about the time.<br>Mono took a breath. "I sometimes think of what it would be like to run away from here. To scare everyone."  
>"Do you want to? We can leave tonight. I can come get you as soon as night falls and everyone has gone to bed." Wander tried sounding hopeful.<br>"You would risk your life like that?" Wander nodded quickly. "What about the guards? How would we slip past them?"  
>"Leave everything to me. I can take care of us."<br>"Wander, if they caught us, they'd kill you or send you to the cells."  
>"No, they won't." Wander was determined. "I'll get everything ready tonight. Enjoy supper with your parents because it will probably be your last." Wander didn't mean to make it sound so bad, but it was true. If they fled the village they would never be able to come back. Not without consequences that is. "I'm not going to let us spend the remainder of our summer sneaking around. We're going to leave and be happy like we deserve to be."<br>Mono nodded and kissed him again. "Let's go back then." she smiled feeling like she was getting a fresh start at life and it was going to be with Wander whom she wanted more than anything or anyone.


End file.
